1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light and image projectors and particularly to illumination devices for projection displays.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art discloses various light sources and image projectors for viewing videos and images. The simplest light projector comprises a flashlight and a more complex device comprises an image projector with an incandescent light source such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,669.
However, prior art projectors have disadvantages in that they can be heavy, complex, or dim; can comprise a great number of expensive parts; be too large; generate too much heat; require cooling fans; make too much noise; or have short bulb life. It is therefore desired to have a projection display that overcomes one or more of these disadvantages.